For Their Eyes Only
by tsukiyukikage
Summary: This is a story about a boy and a girl. One could see almost everything while the other could see almost nothing. Don't own Naruto in any way except for the few volumes in my closet!
1. How it Began Pt 1

Okay, be warned. There are OCs in this fanfic, which is also the first one I've published. There will also be an overuse of the words 'she' and 'he' for the prologue, but that's it. The prologue will be spilt into three parts, two if I feel like typing, because it's a little long. Please enjoy and review!

Don't own Naruto except for the few volumes in my closet!

* * *

For Their Eyes Only

* * *

A small girl, no older than six years, ran through the forest surrounding Konohagakure. She had pale skin, black hair, and wide brown eyes that held the light of the universe within them.

She had been told not to go outside the village without her sensei or older brother, but she couldn't help it—she had to take care of her friend. That and she just loved how it felt when the grass tickled between her toes.

Reaching her destination, she pulled a package wrapped in brown paper from inside her pack. Bending down to enter the hollow beneath the tree, she held it in front of her, allowing the occupant to smell it.

The girl had found the small black wolf a few weeks ago, having witnessed a fight between it and a larger, tougher one. She had brought the injured animal to the hollow base of the tree and nursed it back to health.

She unwrapped the paper, revealing the raw meat inside. Tossing the bloody flesh to the ground, she watched as the wolf devoured it.

* * *

After playing with the wolf briefly, the girl proceeded to go to the Ninja Academy, which was just starting for the day. On her way, she met up with one of her friends, a girl named Tenten. Talking about various things, they managed to make it to their classroom on time.

She was excited—today was the day when Iruka-sensei would let them have a mini-tournament, even if it was to assess their current skills to see what could be improved. But that would have to wait until after lunch.

Not really having an appetite, she let her eyes wonder until she found the solitary form of a pale boy with long brown hair and extremely light lavender, almost white, eyes who—due to having his father killed the previous year—was angry and depressed. She knew that feeling, having lost both her parents several years ago, but at least still had her brother. She also noticed he didn't have anything to eat.

Getting up, she held her bento box in front of her, no food inside touched. She walked over to his desk and waited in front of it. When he looked up, his eyes hard and glaring, she simply smiled putting the bento box in front of him, happily saying, "Here ya go! Now eat up. If I go against you in the tournament, I want it to be fair!"

Without waiting for a response, she left him shocked. Turning around to listen to another friend of hers, she didn't see the small blush that spread across his cheeks as he gave a small thanks, nor him eat the lunch her brother had prepared.

* * *

Right after lunch, Iruka-sensei led them to a small field with a rolling that displayed the matched. Having been able to sense a person's emotions, due to some unknown reason, she was able to feel the excitement rolling off of all of her classmates except for him.

Seeing Tenten go in the first match, she—along with the other girls—cheered her on. When Tenten won, it came as no surprise—Tenten was, after all, second only to her (she strongly denied this, saying Tenten was much better).

A while later, he went into his first match, his opponent being Rock Lee. Everyone, including her, knew Rock Lee would lose. Nevertheless, she cheered him on. She knew he wasn't good at ninjutsu or genjutsu, but had encouraged him to excel in taijutsu after hearing from her brother of a similar case. The week before, she told him the person involved became a great ninja.

Just as everyone predicted, Rock Lee lost. She watched as they both returned to where they had sat before.

Throughout the remaining rounds, Tenten, him, and her continued to win their matches—all of them short. But in the last, she and Tenten had to fight against each other.

Close to the end, it looked as if Tenten would win, but she managed to pull off a complex move that surprised Tenten—left open to attack—and defeated her.

Now, in the last 'battle', it was he and her fighting. As their classmates stood watching, the boys cheered for him while the girls cheered for her, neither noticed. Both were only six years old, yet they were already experiencing an intensity that could only be felt in a life-or-death battle.

They had charged towards each other, not ready to give up fighting, and parried using kunai. He tossed aside the weapon and started to punch and kick. Covering her head, she blocked his assault until she found an opening. Grabbing his foot, she threw him to the ground.

Instead of falling down with a thud, he exploded into a cloud of white smoke, leaving behind a rock. _Crap, _she thought, _he's already good with the Body Replacement Jutsu._

Looking around frantically for signs of the boy, she was unaware of his presence behind her. But as he was about to attack, she turned around and met him, kick for kick, punch for punch, until they were both exhausted.

He and she both tried to summon enough strength to defeat the other, but both realized that their intense survival instinct had been needless, for it was only a mock battle at best, they both collapsed.

* * *

She had gone back to the tree hollow that afternoon to play with the wolf again, even though she was dead tired. When she arrived, she wasn't able to find it, and so she went searching around the forest.

Whistling, she came to a stop near a creek. She had heard something in the bushes step on a twig.

Slightly afraid and hoping it was the wolf, she walked through the bushes toward where the sound had come from. She didn't notice a thread she stepped on as it broke, releasing a trap.

Several senbon flew into her eyes, and blood ran down her cheeks as a river of crimson red. Crying out, she heard but did not see the jonin fighting, nor who had picked her up after sedating the wolf, come to defend her, telling her everything would be okay.

Eventually, she passed out, whether it was from blood loss, pain, or some jutsu performed on her by the jonin, she didn't know. But she did know that they had already passed her house because of her brother's shouts. And she also knew she didn't stop screaming, even after passing into a world of darkness.

* * *

As she woke up, she found out several things.

The first was that she was in a hospital. She heard the beeping of the heart monitor and the constant blow of the machine helping her breathe. She could also smell the usual smells of a hospital—sickness, medicine, clean linen, blood—and flowers.

The second was that something was wrong with her eyes. She hadn't opened them yet, but they were hurting, throbbing with a dull pain.

As she opened her eyes, instead of seeing a room with at least one chair and maybe a window, she was only met with an empty darkness. Panicking, she blinked her eyes, trying to see something, anything.

Putting her hands to her face, all she found was her skin and not some sort of bandage as was hoped.

At that moment, a nurse entered her room and calmed her down. The nurse then confirmed what she had thought—the senbon had damaged her eyes too badly to save her sight; they hadn't gone deep enough to harm her brain, which explained why she was still alive.

She only sat on her bed, barely listening to the nurse's voice, in a dazed stupor. Comprehending what had happened, but at the same time, not.

When the nurse left, she heard her talking to him, trying to keep him from entering by telling him she had woken up only a few minutes ago.

Stumbling, she somehow made it to the door of the hospital room, tripping along the way.

Pressing her ear against the door, she was now better able to hear their argument. As she listened, she felt blood trickle down the side of her face from where she'd bumped into a chair and fallen down.

She opened the door, surprising both of them. As she gave what she knew would be a sad smile, she heard the small gasp he gave; the sounds of a crash and plinking of glass on a tile floor, the splashing of water, and the slapping of feet retreating as he ran away followed.

She took one, two, small steps in what she hoped to be his direction, but collapsed in front of the doorway—not caring how much the nurse shook to get her up—she cried silently, letting the tears flow without pause.

Her first crush had given a small display of his affection towards her by visiting her in the hospital and rejected her—all in less than fifteen seconds.

* * *

End Parts One, Two, and Three of **For Their Eyes Only**-How it Began. Keep in mind this was only a prologue—the first chapter will be out soon. Remember—five reviews get you the actual first chapter which has the names of several OCs, including 'her' older brother and 'she' herself…


	2. What Happened Seven Years Later

Here's the actual first chapter.

What Happened Seven Years Later

* * *

­­­"The Chunin Exams? How creative." Yuki Sorano had just received instructions about registering for the Chunin Exams from the jonin leading her squad, who just happened to be her older brother Kaname. She was now talking with said squad—who, to their credit, had adjusted to her blindness (but then again, they all had their problems)—about whether or not they should do it this time around.

The boys, Kotaro and Tatsuki, argued over everything, forcing Yuki to put an end to their quarrels every time. She usually did this by threatening to peel off their skin if they didn't quit making a ruckus.

Instead of the usual process—where Yuki, Kotaro, and Tatsuki would all be in a horrible mood, Kaname was trying to brief them on the day's mission, and the three would be in their own world—the genin had listened as Kaname told them about what was to be expected.

They had immediately responded with their express approval. Each one had something to prove (Yuki that a blind ninja could do anything just as well as a normal one could; Kotaro that even a ninja who couldn't talk was just as smart as one that spoke; Tatsuki that even a ninja with only one arm was just as good as, maybe better than, one with both).

Kaname had left them on the way to Ichiraku's to run some errands. As of now, Tatsuki was ranting about which girl he thought was cutest out of the passers-by, his short black hair bouncing wildly, usually pale cheeks slightly flushed and blue eyes wide in the heat of the one-sided argument.

Kotaro, on the other hand, was looking up at the sky, rust-colored bangs covering his half-open green eyes and shifting slightly each time he randomly nodded his head. Needless to say, that ticked Tatsuki off even more.

As Yuki watched, she found she had nothing to say (it wasn't a real sight, just the form their chakra—or in the cases of inanimate objects, aura—took, but it was better than nothing).

Tatsuki, finally acknowledging his loss, turned to her. "Oi, Yuki. You wanna train after we get something to eat?" She knew he was staring at her hopefully. "I need to work on a new routine and I want to see how it goes against your jutsu."

"Ano . . . I guess. We're going to have to get ready for tomorrow anyways, right?" Reaching into the bag she always carried at her waist, Yuki pulled out a kunai. She threw the small weapon behind her, to the right, where she had sensed three separate auras. Of the three, there was only one that was larger than average and bright yellow orange. The other two were more . . .human. That could only mean one thing: Team Gai was on its way.

"Yuki-chan! You are shining with the power of youth!" Lee ran forward, arms open wide and ready to smother anything that got caught in their embrace.

Sighing, Yuki walked forward as if she was going to meet him halfway. At the last moment, just as Lee was about to close the remaining distance between them with a great leap, she darted to the side.

While Lee fell face down, she walked over to Tenten. "Long time, no see, Tenten. What's been going on with you lately?"

Soon, Tatsuki and Lee were discussing their preferred fighting styles and Tenten and Yuki talked about their teammates and what they expected to be in the Chunin Exams. During this time, Kotaro had gone home, parting silently as usual.

After a while—when they had reached Ichiraku's—Neji spoke. "Tenten. Lee. We need to go now if we want to meet Gai-sensei on time."

"Yeah, we need to go, too. Right, Yuki?" Tatsuki turned to face her, his feet and hand twitching in excitement.

"Maybe. To tell you the truth, I just want to go home. But I'm sure you could practice with Lee after they finish meeting with Gai-sensei."

Snapping her fingers, Tenten said, "Um, hello? 'They' are standing right next to you."

Looking up uninterestedly, Yuki quickly apologized—she'd seen a tint of red in her chakra aura.

"Well, shouldn't you guys get going? And please try to send Tatsuki back in one piece when you're finished with him."

Looking around, Yuki realized at the same time Neji and Tenten did that Lee and Tatsuki were nowhere to be found.

Tenten sighed. "They probably had a race to see who could get there first. That, and it may just be a way to get us to pay their bill."

Yuki stood in between her and Neji and had already paid for both her and Tatsuki. "I thought so." Taking out a notepad and pen, she quickly wrote down his total for the meal. "Let's see. That brings him to 2,000 ryou." At Tenten and Neji's puzzled looks, she continued. "That's what he owes me for this month. Somehow, I always get stuck paying the bill whenever he's around.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I just hope it'll be as friends and not as enemies."

Smiling as she walked away, waving goodbye along with Tenten and Neji (who actually gave a small nod, then turned away), Yuki thought about what she would do that evening.

Yuki had been walking for a while when she heard several people shouting—maybe thirty feet away. _One of the only perks of being blind—super hearing. Either they're in a fight or just really, really excited about something._

She closed her eyes to stop seeing the auras—not only those of living things but also those of manmade objects. As she walked—blindly in the literal sense—Yuki felt the faint breeze blow hair across her face.

When she came to the intersection, she didn't sense the three people coming her way and so bumped into one of them.

"G…gomen nasai." When she opened her eyes, she saw an odd shape. The boy leading the others had an unnaturally high level of chakra. _Like Naruto. He must be a jinchuruki…_

Looking a little behind him, Yuki saw a gourd-shaped, swirling mass of chakra. _He's powerful. Can't wait for tomorrow._

While the girl with the large fan and the boy with the puppet strapped to his back apologized for the boy—who had left them behind and could've been their brother, their signatures were so alike—Yuki smiled a bit crazily.

After the two left, she continued on her way. _Nagareboshi's going to love this…Guess I've got to pack now, Kaname's going to get worried._

* * *

Alright, the first chapter is finally here. The next chapter is finished and the third is almost done, so they only need to be typed. Please review


End file.
